


Tangled Relations

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry discovers that he's not as alone in the world as he thought. Will those involved be able to accept what they discover?





	1. Sweet Sixteen?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Tangled Relations**

**Chapter One, Sweet Sixteen?**

It was a cloudy July night as the only inhabitant of number 4 Privet Drive watched out of his window. Harry Potter had long since gotten over his relatives leaving him home alone. 'Who needs silly dinner parties?' he thought to himself. Harry wasn't in the mood for celebrating his sixteenth birthday anyway. He missed his godfather dearly. If only he had concentrated harder on his Occlumency lessons, Sirius might still be here. Maybe Harry would be living with him right now instead of being ignored everyday. Wormtail's capture last week was rather bittersweet since Sirius is gone.

Harry was brought from his musing by the sight of the first owl of the night approaching. It was his own Hedwig, probably returning from Hermione. "Hey, girl" he said, as he untied the two rolls of parchment from her leg. He unrolled the first letter and sighed as he read the vague information.

_Harry,_

_Happy Sixteenth Birthday. I really wish you could spend the holidays with us. I can’t say that it's been much fun here, but at least we're alive. I have your present here with me, and you will get it when I get to see you. I hope they let you leave soon._

_Love,  
Hermione_

 

The next letter wasn't much better.

_Harry,_

_As usual I don't know much, so I don't have much to say. Well, what did you expect? Your birthday gift will be delivered separately. It is running a little late. Sorry this is such a bummer. Hermione is driving me crazy waiting for the results of her O.W.L.s. I told her she did fine, but she's insufferable. I hope the muggles aren't too bad._

_Ron_

 

The emerald eyes gazed over to the window where another owl was tapping on the window. Harry ran over, opened the window, and let the tawny owl in. It was a thick letter bearing the Hogwarts seal. His eyes grew to saucers as he read through the results of his O.W.L.s. He had actually passed all of them. Even getting an 'E' in Potions. He definitely wasn't expecting that. The 'O' in DADA was expected, especially after the patronus he conjured . But, the 'O's in Charms and Transfigurations were better than he expected. If only he applied himself during class, maybe his grades would be better also. 'I suppose I could do my homework more than 10 minutes before it's due. Did I just think that?' "I must be going crazy," he mused aloud. The 'A's in his other classes were expected. Well maybe not Astronomy. Harry had fully expected to fail that test since he hadn’t even finished it.

Now that his normal birthday owls had come and gone, he settled into his bed and started to drift to sleep.

_~~ Harry was walking through a familiar corridor in the Ministry of Magic, when he came to the door at the end. He tried to open it as a chill ran down his spine and Sirius appeared in front of him. "Harry, stop coming here. You know you don't belong here. Find where you really belong. I'm not the last of your friends or family. You have to move on." Harry stared at his godfather. Sirius looked like he did in his parents wedding photos. The happiest Harry had seen him. But the boy couldn't help but notice the concern in his godfather’s eyes._

_"Sirius, I'm fine. I just miss you." Sirius reached out to Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace._

_"Harry", he whispered, "I'm with your parents now. You don't have to worry about me. I will always be looking out for you kid. Just remember that you have other people out there who can help you. You may be surprised at who might be willing to help you when all is said and done. Now, do you really need to keep coming down this corridor to this door?" He looked at Harry and tapped his fingers on the door waiting for an answer. Harry shook his head to say no, but  
the tapping continued ~~_

Tap, tap, tap....

He awoke and sat up to see a small black owl tapping rhythmically on the window. Harry cautiously walked over to the window and let the owl in. He gave him a treat and removed the parchment from his leg. It was a letter from Gringotts bank. He wondered what they might want as he carefully scanned through the letter.

_Mister Potter,_

_This letter is in regards to your secondary vault, number 493. Due to re-warding in several sections of the bank, we request that you empty the contents of this vault or allow us to move them to your primary vault. Please let us know of your decision within the week. If we don't hear from you, we will move the contents into a new vault and send you the key._

_Gerlock Gumpor_

_Gringotts Bank_

 

Harry reread the letter two more times, wondering as he did what might be in the other vault. Maybe just more money. ‘Well I suppose I'll have to check it out when I go to Diagon Alley next,' he thought to himself. He grabbed a quill and replied to the letter, telling them to just move the contents to his other vault. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and laid back onto his bed. He didn't ponder the other vault for long,  
as he let sleep claim him once more.


	2. Black Cloaks

  
Author's notes: Harry discovers that he's not as alone in the world as he thought. Will those involved be able to accept what they discover?

* * *

**Tangled Relations**

**Chapter 2 - Black Cloaks**

As the sun rose over Privet Drive on July 31, Harry awoke to Uncle Vernon pounding on the door. "Boy, get down here and start breakfast, and don't burn it. We're taking Dudley to an amusement park for having to put up with you for the summer. You, boy, are not going. And if you burn breakfast, you're gonna be locked in your room for the day."

Harry got up, threw on some clothes, and walked downstairs. Uncle Vernon gave him a slap on the back of the head as he entered the room and a glare to rival Snape's as he carefully cooked the calorie laden food, Dudley's diet long forgotten. Breakfast was uneventful after that. As soon as they were done eating, the Dursleys left for the park, leaving Harry alone for the day.

The day passed quickly with Harry getting as much homework done as he could without having to worry about the Dursleys. Harry looked at the clock and sighed; his relatives would be home in two short hours. So much for peace and quiet. He carefully packed his books away and started reading a muggle book that Dudley got for his birthday, but would never read himself. If Vernon came home and saw him still reading his schoolbooks, he might lock them up better then they already were. Harry was lucky to have had Fred and George teach him muggle lock picking. He smiled to himself as he continued reading the book. Harry was just starting the second chapter of the muggle book when he heard the popping sound of several people apparating.

Harry gasped aloud as his hand went immediately to his forehead, his scar burning like crazy. He looked out his window to see several wizards in black cloaks walking towards his house; the white masks marked them unmistakably as death eaters. A tall figure stood with them, apparently ordering them inside.

Harry quickly retrieved his wand from the loose floorboard and started towards the stairs. He had no intentions in getting trapped in his room. Just as he descended the stairs, he saw a second group of wizards in black cloaks starting towards him from the front door. He was standing in between the two groups with a curse on his lips when suddenly a hand reached out of one of the cloaks and grabbed him and took him out the front door, across the street, and behind a tree.

The sounds of curse after curse being fired went through the house. It seemed there was a fierce battle raging inside. Harry struggled to free himself, but stopped when he heard a familiar unpleasant voice. “Potter, stop struggling. We are here to help you."

"Professor? What's going on? I want to help."

The unmistakable voice replied, "Stupid Gryffindor, have some sense, those are death eaters in there. Let the Order handle them."

"But Voldemort is here too, they could be killed."

"Potter, just shut up for once or they will know where we are."

After a few more minutes the curses died down and a few unmasked wizards exited the house while others were heard apparating away. Harry noticed Tonks leading the way. "Hey, Harry, you OK?" 

"Hi, Tonks, I'm fine. It's great to see you. Are you OK?" he asked as he noticed the several burns and rips in her cloak from the battle.

 

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Nothing to worry about. Old Voldy apparated away when the battle started, and the rest of the Death Eaters followed shortly. There are only a couple of them left in there stunned. We'll get 'em locked up all right."

Another lowered his hood to reveal his disfigured face with the magic eye. "We had better get Potter out of here. The ministry will be here soon. Tonks, pack all of his things in his trunk and get it to Hogwarts. Snape, take him straight to Hogwarts now. I don't know why the wards failed to keep Voldemort out, so Potter will be safest there."

Snape removed a quill from inside his robe. "Potter, grab a hold, it's a portkey to Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes grew wide, and his face paled. " ...A portkey?" he whispered.

"Potter, grab on now. I don't have time for this." Snape yelled. That was followed by an almost inaudible, "If it weren't for promising Lily"

Harry grabbed the quill, Snape said something in another language, and the portkey activated. Harry felt the tug behind his navel and glued his eyes shut. He didn't realize when he was on solid ground again.

Snape looked around to see himself in the great hall of Hogwarts. Looking down, he saw Harry sitting on the floor with his eyes firmly shut and his fists clenched. "Potter ... Potter! Harry!!" Harry finally looked up and saw the scowl he was so accustomed to.

"Sorry Professor, I just don't like portkeys since..." He trailed off.

"Well, Potter get up. You’re safe now."

"Professor Snape, what did you promise my mum?" 

Snape's face went paler then usual and he said in a forced calm voice, "Don't mention her to me ever again. Follow me."

Snape led Harry towards the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. "Fizzing Whizbees." They went up the stairs and entered the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, the twinkle missing from his eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. The wards fell easily when Voldemort attacked. Your relatives’ protection should have made them indestructible even though they were out at the time. Therefore, I would like you to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of being "home" for the rest of the summer holiday instead of with his relatives. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Harry, there is a room down the hall from here that is guarded by a picture of a forest scene. There is a creature in there that you can discuss the password with. I'm sure you'll find him amusing. Tonks should be here soon with your things."

Harry said his thanks and exited the room, leaving Professor Snape with the headmaster. He descended the stairs and walked down the hall, where he stopped in front of a painting of a beautiful forest scene. He had seen this painting before, but never paid attention to it. It seemed as if everything in the painting was alive. The tall trees, including what looked like a womping willow seemed to be staring at him. There were various pairs of blinking eyes in the bushes following him. "Hello, I need to set my password." After hearing this some of the eyes disappeared, but one pair remained.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he heard someone cursing in the painting. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you are guarding my room." It wasn't until a shimmering black snake with green eyes slithered into view that Harry realized his last statement came out in parseltongue. _~Finally, someone who speaks to me. Master, tell me what you would like for a password.~_

_~Slithering Snakes~_ Not that anyone else in Hogwarts is a parselmouth, he thought to himself. _~But, even if someone knows the password, don't let them in. If you meet anyone else who can speak your language, tell me immediately.~_

_~Yes, Master, I will do so.~_

_~You don't have to call me Master, call me Harry.~_ With that the painting swung open to reveal a large bedroom. About the size of his room in Gryffindor tower, with four fewer beds and a sitting area all in blue and silver colors instead of the crimson and gold of Gryffindor. A door in the back must lead to the bathroom, he assumed, and his belongings were already situated at the foot of his bed. Harry walked around taking in all the details of his temporary home before laying across the bed for a well-deserved rest.

 

_______________________________________


	3. Diagon Alley

****

Tangled Relations

Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley

The next couple of weeks were filled with trips to the library, the quidditch pitch, or Hagrid's hut. Harry had actually finished all of his homework, even Potions, and all of his essays were a little longer than they needed to be. He had really wanted to at least go to Hogsmead, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him leave school grounds without a professor, and the only available professor was Snape. Hogsmead just didn't seem worth that. With only two weeks until the start of the new school year, Harry decided he would risk even Snape's company to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies.

As Harry walked to the Headmaster's office, he started thinking about Gringotts. He definitely wanted to go there first. His curiosity as to what might be in the second vault kept nagging at him. In no time he had reached the stone gargoyle and issued the password.

The headmaster was sitting behind his desk reading through some mail when Harry entered. "What can I do for you, young man?"

_  
_

 

"I..I'd like to go to Diagon alley to get my supplies." Harry replied.

The headmaster lowered his glasses. "I trust you will be careful, Harry, and, of course, Professor Snape will need to accompany you."

"Yes, sir." After a moment of hesitation he continued, "Sir, Gringotts sent me a letter about a second vault that they needed to re-ward. Did you know I had a second vault?"

The headmaster's eyes began twinkling more than Harry thought possible. "Yes, Harry, that was a vault I opened for you when your parents died. After I had left you with your relatives I went back to Godric's Hollow. Hagrid and I gathered as many personal items as we could and stored them in the vault."

_  
_

 

"Why didn't I know about this before?" Harry replied softly, his eyes showing the sadness he was feeling.

"Harry, I was planning on giving you the key once you were an adult wizard. There are a few pieces of furniture, and I know you wouldn't be able to take any of these things to the Dursleys, but now that you are aware of these items I recommend you don't remove any of the larger items until you graduate." 

_  
_

 

"Yes, sir, may I go today?" Harry was answered with a smile and a nod.

__

 

 

Albus threw some powder into his fire. "Severus Snape," he called. With that the potions master came walking out of the fireplace.

_  
_

 

"Yes, Albus?"

"Harry needs to go to Diagon Alley to get his supplies for school. I would like you to accompany him."

Snape looked like he was fighting with himself, trying to keep from showing his displeasure. After a few seconds he finally answered. "Of course, Albus." He then shot Harry a nasty glare. "Be ready in ten minutes, Potter. Meet me back here. We will use the Headmaster’s floo, as it is the most secure."

Silently rejoicing, Harry excused himself and went to his room. ~Slithering snakes~ He entered, went to his trunk to get his supplies list and the key to his vault. He hurried back to the Headmaster's office where Snape was already waiting.

"I will go through first, Potter. Make sure you don't miss the correct grate." With that he stepped into the floo and stated, "Diagon Alley." Harry quickly followed in the same manner.

Harry righted himself after unceremoniously sliding out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. "Now, Potter, I will need to accompany you the entire time we are here. Do not run off. If you give me any problems, I'm taking you right back to Hogwarts."

_  
_

 

"Yes, Professor." Smiling, Harry entered Diagon Alley, and set off first for Gringotts, Snape walking along side.

The ride down to the vault in the cart proved that Snape didn't like them much; when the cart stopped, it looked like he took a swig of a calming potion. The goblin opened the vault, and stepped aside for Harry to enter.

The vault now had all of the gold moved to the front left corner, and the rest of the vault was filled with furniture, paintings, and other various items. Harry walked in and started looking over the items. There was a dresser in a dark cherry color that appeared beautiful until he saw the scorch marks on the side it must have gotten in the blast. Next was a box that was filled with magical cookbooks. Harry knew his eyes were filling up with tears as he fingered through the different items. He then moved onto the pile of paintings, various wizards and witches that must be members of the Potter family. The last painting was of Harry's parents holding him. They were smiling and waving, unaware of the burnt edges of their painting. A now steady stream of tears was falling down his cheeks, but he was too interested in what else might be here to stop.

_  
_

 

The fact that Snape was right outside the vault couldn't even stop him from taking his time, trying to memorize everything in the vault. Behind the paintings was something that caused Harry to fully collapse, and he knew that Snape must be able to hear his sobbing, but it was beyond his control now. Harry had found what he assumed was his father's broom, a Nimbus 1900. It was in great condition, although it needed to be polished. Harry just clutched it to himself and sat on the ground sobbing.

Professor Snape, even though most would say that he has no emotions, couldn't help but feel a part of his heart break at the sobs coming from inside the vault. Luckily the headmaster had prepared him for this. He knew it was Potter's first time seeing all of these things. After about ten minutes of constant sobbing, the potions master decided that he had to do something to calm Harry down, or they might be in the vault all day.

He carefully walked into the vault and kneeled down next to Harry then, in the most unemotional voice he could muster, he tried to calm Harry. "Potter, have a sip of this potion, it's a calming potion. It will help." Harry nodded, and grabbed the flask from his professor and took a sip; instantly his head cleared, and he felt calmer and more rational. "Potter, I know you would like to stay here longer, but we must move on. Pick a few small things to bring back with you to school."

_  
_

 

Harry nodded again, and slowly stood up leaning the broom back against the wall and looked around for some small items to bring back to Hogwarts. Harry came upon another box of books, but these didn't have titles. The only markings on them were the initials L.E. or L.P. on the back. He flipped one open and immediately gasped. These were his mother’s diaries. There appeared to be several years worth. This would be the perfect thing to take back to school.

Harry filled his money sack with more gold galleons and picked up the few diaries that were there. He also grabbed a necklace he found in a jewelry box. It was a heavy gold chain with a golden phoenix on it. Harry figured it was his dad's. It was definitely for a man, so Harry clasped it around his neck and left the vault.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Professor. I'll make the rest of my stops rather quick." The goblin accompanying them closed the vault was closed for another year.

_  
_

 

Harry and Professor Snape made their way back up to the street and headed next for the bookstore. Harry picked out his schoolbooks and grabbed a couple of extras. One was an advanced DADA book complete with magical diagrams showing different blocking techniques. The other book was a self-help book for potions. He knew he was lucky to have passed his Potions OWL, but if he wanted to be an auror he would need a better grasp of the basics. _'Maybe Snape will really give me a remedial potions class this year'_ he mused.

Next was the apothecary. Harry was surprised when Snape showed him how to correctly pick out his ingredients, and he even went so far as to suggest that Harry get a new cauldron. Apparently, it would be difficult to brew potions in a cauldron that had exploded and been repaired so many times. Finally, Snape picked out a few items for himself. Harry didn't want to know what any of them were.

The next couple of stops were to get new clothing. The-Boy-Who-Wears-Rags decided to purchase many new clothing items, not just robes. Once they were done shopping, a happy Harry and a relieved Professor Snape flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape?"

_  
_

 

"Yes, Potter."

_  
_

 

"Thank you for going with me today..." Harry looked apprehensive about finishing his sentence. "...and thank you for the calming potion. I ..."

_  
_

 

The potions master almost let his mask fall, but he interrupted, "You're welcome, Mr. Potter. See you at dinner."

_  
_

 

"Good bye, sir," Harry replied.

 

 

_________________________________________


End file.
